One sided Love Story
by iCumFawked
Summary: Stellar heart beat, I go in deep, when I'm falling in love. Unlock my heart. Let's make a new start, love will conquer all. Right here in your arms, right above the stars, this is where I belong...you are my one. Mesmerized by your charm, you leave me disarmed. Come and take me a long...you are my love.


**A/N:**

**Hai gais o3o this is a story I've been working on, it's rated T for swearing x.x tell me what you think about it, okay? Thankies**

**I got the idea of the story from this song called 'The Story That Only I Know' it's really cute and sad, I cry all the time when I watch it xD**

* * *

Rin Okumura, Ryūji Suguro, Yukio Okumura, and Renzou Shima sat in their home room cram class as the last bell rang.

Suddenly, Yukio stood up from his seat and interrupted Renzou's and his friend's conversation.

"D-do you guys want to go stargazing with me tonight?"

Everyone was set back at their teacher at first.

Renzou was the first to laugh of the trio. Next Rin had joined with him, and finally Ryūji chuckled with them.

Yukio bit his lip and looked away. He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but it's easing towards summer and his favorite stars are going to be out! Vega, Deneb, Altair, the summer triangle. They always gave off different colors unlike other stars; he's been in love with them since he was little!

He heard his childhood friend speak after his fits of giggles were over.

"Why not? It seems like fun."

He looked at his brother, "Rin…"

The demon gave a toothy smile, exposing his fangs, "Nani? Don't want us goin' now?"

"I never said that!"

The young exorcist tapped his mouth with his notebook, covering his mouth to keep himself quiet, but didn't cover his blush. He looked away again with embarrassment.

"Calm down, Yukio. We'll go if you're really that interested, right?"

The two ex-wires nodded and stood up.

Rin wrapped an arm around Yukio's neck and dragged him down to his height. He smiled again and looked at his beryl eyes. A twinge of pain pierced at his heart. He loves his eyes. They're so beautiful. They show how pure his younger friend was is; while the shortest of the four is the son of Satan and is in love with his best friend.

"Rin, are you all right. You're starting to scare me…"

Rin had jumped and let go of the exorcist. He scratched the back of his head and faked out a laugh.

"Ne, I'm sorry. I was zoning out there~"

"Ah, all right. You were just scaring me because you kept staring at me. Sort of like something had casted a spell on you~"

The shorter, yet older friend gritted his teeth. He _was_ in a spell! And he can't escape it, not when he practically lived with the spell his entire life.

"Shut up, Yukio."

* * *

Ryūji, Renzou and Yukio were heading over to pick up Rin.

Yukio was quite scared to go to his house. He was only at his house when they were little. Rin was always abused by his father for standing up for his beaten mother. _'I wonder if he has a new foster family…' _The boy genius thinks to himself. He really cared for his friend and was always terrified when Rin would get beaten. By the time they were in their tweens, Rin started going over to Yukio's house but never stayed the night from being scared of what his foster father would do to his foster mother.

The duo stopped and made Yukio bump into Renzou.

"Sorry, let me text him…"

* * *

Rin heard a loud crash of dishes breaking.

He didn't hesitate to run out of his bedroom and run downstairs.

He saw his mother on the ground, covering her head with her crimson coloured hands. The demon ran over to his mother and covered her with his body. _'Don't let your flames out!'_ He hollered in his head. It was now hard to keep his flames from bursting due to his demon powers were now awakened. A large rush of pain ran into his back. He coughed and tasted metal swirl around his tongue. The half-breed looked at his mother and saw her looking terrified. He smiled and kissed her forehead with his metallic lips.

"It's okay, mom…I'll save you as many times as it's needed…"

She trembled, "Rin…"

Said boy heard a low voice holler, "Boy, what in the hell are you doing!"

Another whale in the back.

Satan's spawn coughed up more blood as it spilled on the floor. He glared up at his foster father and screamed.

"Enough! Beat on me as much as you like, but don't beat on mom!"

Rin's thigh vibrated as he go another punch to the face. He heard his mother's steps fade away. He knew she was terrified, he was too; but he had to help her.

"Talk back to me again and you'll be gone."

The brunette nodded, sitting up as his father grabbed another bottle of beer from the fridge and left him with blood splattered on the floor. Rin got his phone out from his pocket and opened it. There was a text message from Yukio waiting for him to read.

**_[Yukio]_**

**7:49 pm**

_[We're outside waiting.]_

The injured boy got up to his feet and wiped away the blood from his face and headed out the door to be greeted by his three friends. Bon and Shima looking frightened; while Yukio with a poker face planted on him from being used to it. His question was answered at least: He doesn't have a new foster family.

* * *

"So you seemed to be interested in this for being inside all day working on homework and grading papers~"

Yukio's eye brow twitched, "What did you say, Rin?"

The demon smiled, "You heard me! Or is your intelligence starting to leak out you can't hear anymore?"

The glasses clad boy gritted his teeth and saw the smaller boy run with his ebony tail flailing. He decided to chase after him and give that tail a damn good yank.

Rin was a fast runner but Yukio was also. Said boy was on Satan's spawn's tail. Rin ran faster to get away from Yukio. His head was down from thinking about how little time he has left with him. They would graduate soon and it's going to kill him because he won't see his spell caster anymore…he really felt different around Yukio and didn't seem to act right around him. Though, maybe if he were lucky; he'd become a Paladin and be able to do exorcist missions with Yukio. But for now, Rin would just have to make the best of their friendship.

Once the half-breed was sure he was far enough from Yukio, he stopped to take a breather. He looked up finally and saw so many stars out. It was a beautiful site. Even Rin's jaw had dropped from amazement. How could such darkness create such beauty?

"W-wow…"

"Surprised, Rin?"

He jumped and turned his head to find Yukio taking his glasses of to clean the sweat from the bridge of his nose. The tousled haired boy smiled and nodded slightly.

"It's really beautiful."

The spotty brunette grabbed his friend's wrist so they could sit down in the grass. The duo heard a rustling of bushes, gasping and gruff voices. Their friends had popped out from the brushed and bent down to grab their knees.

"What the fuck, guys?"

The two brunettes smiled, "Sorry."

The Kyoto duo came over and sat down next to the other duo.

Yukio pointed up at the sky, "Look! There's the summer triangle, Altair, Deneb, and Vega."

Rin looked up at the star covered sky and saw a star that immediately caught his attention. The star was red. _'Red seems to fit me more than blue…'_ he thought. He reached a hand over to his friend and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"uhm…Yukio…"

Said boy turned to his friend, "What is it, Rin?"

Rin gripped tighter on the azure cloth that matched his eyes.

"Listen…I…"

A kidding voice bumped in, "Oo~ talking about love?"

Satan's spawn gritted his teeth. He got up and went oer to his friend as he yanked him up by his shirt

"Damn you, Shima!"

* * *

Rin had his hands in his pockets and kept his head down.

"Rin, what were you going to tell me when we were looking at the stars?"

Rin jumped, "Ah, I forgot…sorry."

The brunette ruffled his friend's hair and smiled.

"All right, tell me when you remember."

The ebony hair boy nodded, "'Kay."

The duo had gotten to Rin's house quite quickly the more they talked. Rin really didn't want to leave Yukio; he had a really great time with him.

"Good night, Rin."

He heard his steps fading. The half-breed tail-turned, without even thinking, and ran up to Yukio, wrapping his arms around his torso. The brunette stumbled on his feet as he felt a new weight ram into his back.

"Rin?"

Said boy gripped tighter on his friend's ribs. Yukio smiled and turned around to face the shorter male. He wrapped his arms around the small of his back and held him close. Rin felt like breaking down to the point of crying.

"We have tomorrow in school to talk to each other, Rin. You act like this will be the last time you'll see me."

Rin let go of his friend and glared at him.

"What if it was, huh? What if I were to move to another foster family? What if I were to be killed tomorrow? What if_ you_ were to be killed tomorrow during a mission? What if-!"

Rin was cut off by a tight embrace by his friend. Yukio hushed him and started running his fingers through the soft ebony hair. He let the boy hiccup in his chest from crying so much.

"Rin, I would love for you to have another foster family, but I'd love for you to stay close to me…I know you won't let yourself be killed tomorrow…I know I won't let myself die…there is not 'what if' about it, Rin…"

Rin felt the warm touch leave him. He looked up and saw a sad smile on the brunette's face.

"You're the closest friend I have…don't go thinking those things…"

Another embrace from the emerald eye-coloured boy. He loved his friend so much; he was like a brother to him! How dare he go thinking these sorts of things!

"Please, Rin. You just need to clear your mind…I know graduation is coming up and your exam for becoming an exorcist is coming up too-."

Rin looked up again at the taller male, "But think of it as this, if you become an exorcist…we'll be with each other more, all right?"

The smaller brunette nodded, "All right…"

Thin fingers brushed against Rin's cheeks and wiped away his tears off of his soft, beautiful, pale, milky skin.

"Get some rest now…I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

He nodded again, his head down now, "All right…good night…"

Yukio kissed the top of his head and smiled, "Good night. I'll text you once I'm home."

Rin smiled back slightly, "All right."

He walked back to his house and opened the door. Lights were off and beer bottles were scattered everywhere like always. The small, thin teenager walked to his refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. He looked over to his left and saw his foster father and saw him passé out on the couch, wasted. _'Sometimes I wonder whose worse, you, or Satan…' _he shrugged at that thought and walked down the hall into his bedroom. _'They're both most likely related, anyways.'_ Rin stripped off his clothing and grabbed a pair of shorts. He got into bed, shirtless from the heat and looked out the window. There it was again. That red star, what was it called again?

_'Vega…'_

It was shining brightly that the other stars. Where are the other two, though?

_'Probably hiding behind the clouds…'_

Rin shrugged off the thought and turned in his bed to face the wall and fan. His eyes fluttered shut, forgetting that Yukio would text him when he gets home.

* * *

_His eyes fluttered open into complete darkness._

_He doesn't know where he is, or who he is._

_A voice calls out to him._

_"I see you've finally wakened."_

_The boy sat up and looked around. He found a boy looking quite similar towards him._

_"Anou…who are you?"_

_The boy smiled and walked towards him, "I'm Riki, I'm a part of master's feelings, just like you are, Yoru."_

_The red eyed male cock an eyebrow, "Yoru?"_

_The male with turquoise eyes chuckled slightly, "Yes, that's your name, but Night seems to fit you better because of your hair color."_

_Night smiled slightly, his thin tail swishing, "All right. But where am I?"_

_Riki smiled, "Ah, you're in a small room at the moment, we saw you starting to twitch, so it meant you were to fully awaken soon, and we're glad you have, it means Master has opened all of his feelings now."_

_"We?"_

_The light blue tinted haired boy laughed again, "Yes 'we', your lover has been waiting for you to wake up, care to join me?"_

_Night stood up and walked towards Riki, "Um, all right."_

_The duo walked out of the crisp white room and walked down the hall. Night looked at Riki's outfit; he seemed quite interested in it. He wore a bright, neon blue V-neck T-shirt, covered by a white and black striped sweatshirt it, grey skinny jeans, and neon blue high-tops. His hair was pinned back with a silver hair clip. Riki came to a halt, causing Night to stop as well. The poker-faced boy knocked on the door softly and spoke._

_"Vlad, you've got someone who wants to meet you."_

_The door slid opened to show a boy with brunette hair, bangs tinted with green. His eyes were bright, neon green, covered by white framed glasses. He wore a green and black pin stripe dress shirt, covered by a crisp white vest. His legs were covered by white skinny jeans, almost similar to Riki's, just a different color. He had bright green converse on his feet that looked old, yet new._

_"I'll let you two be now. The dork and the highness are probably in hell again."_

_Night seemed to be the sore thumb between the two in what he as dressed in. A long black trench coat with a red sheathed sword swung around his shoulder. He looked down when Riki left. He didn't look down for long when he felt his head being picked up._

_"So you're Yoru?"_

_Said boy nodded slightly, "I go by Night…it seems to fit me better than Yoru."_

_"mmm, all right."_

_Night's head was dropped as he was brought into a tight embrace. He gasped from the surprising touch. His hands placed against the toned stomach and his head placed against Vladimir's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat._

_"I've waited for a while for you to awake, Night…I'm really glad that you have…"_

_"V-Vlad…imir…"_

_The warm touch left him as the smaller males head was lifted up again to meet soft lips. His eyes plastered open. It felt weird kissing someone he didn't know, but he found himself enjoying it. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and leaned into the kiss. They broke the kiss and placed their heads together. Vladimir smiled gently at his already lover. Night smiled back with a faint blush spread across his face._

_"I'm glad I got to meet you, Night…"_

_Said boy brushed his nose against the others, "I'm glad I got to meet you too, Vladimir."_

_Another sealed kiss showed that they were to be together for a _while_._

Or so the brunette thought. He was now sitting there, _alone_. He had his legs to his chest, his coat thrown across the room and his black tie loosened around the crisp white collar of his dress shirt. He sobbed into his knees, begging that what he saw wasn't real.

He and Vladimir had been dating for at least six months, a half a year. Night got lonely from not being with his boyfriend. He decided to get up and walk to his room. Only to find his door cracked opened. He peeked in through the crack and saw Riki and Vlad making out on his bed, with Riki half-naked.

The poor, damaged brunette ran away, tripping on his own feet, making a loud noise, to his bedroom, slamming his door shut to cry silently, alone in peace. He doesn't know what he did wrong to make this happen. Was he too clingy? No…far from it actually. Maybe that was the problem! Night hardly spent anytime holding onto his boyfriend, only through their intercourses (all decided by the taller male.). Night sobbed some more, making his body tremble, he didn't like feeling like this. He raised his head and smiled weakly.

_'So this is what it's like…to fall in love…'_

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd ya think about itso far? I know I made it really sappy and mushy. Sorry if my writing's sloppy or bad. Never said this was gonna be epic now, did I xD**


End file.
